Where I Belong
by Gabbeh
Summary: [SasuSaku] She was a talented kuniochi, sent by Sound to spy on the Uchiha Kingdom to pay her family’s debt. Then, she saw the prince…why does he look so familiar? Little did she know, this meeting could change her life…forever. [being rewritten]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yep, so I'm re-writing this. Why? Because I feel that I didn't write this story well. It has quite a good plot in my opinion, but most of the chapters seem really rushed and all. Although, there are a few chapters that I like and I won't be doing much editing with those ;) 

Sorry to the people who already read all 8 chapters. I'll try to finish re-writing this by the end of my summer break which is June. I won't be able to update as often as some other authors though so I'm really sorry for that. Please remember that I have other stories - **Love or Chaos?** and **Race of Romance** to update.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading and please review. Comments/constructive criticisms/suggestions are very much appreciated ;)

* * *

**Where I Belong  
Prologue **

"Why are we staying here again, mother?" a 10 year old girl asked. They were currently in Sound, unpacking their things…they would be living there from now on, after all. Her mother looked at her sadly. "It's just that we feel that it's better to live here, honey." She replied, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

Sakura looked at her mother and father sadly. She knew the real reason why…she heard them talking about it last night.

"_Itachi? Killing the whole army? **His** own army for that matter?! That's impossible!" she heard her mother say. Her father sighed. "That's what I heard." He replied. "But he's supposed take over the throne once King Fugaku is gone!" she said, shakily. _

_Sakura couldn't see the expressions on their faces because she was hiding under her blanket, pretending to be asleep. She was grateful that they were here in Sound at the moment…after all, her father is, or rather was part of the Uchiha Kingdom's army._

So that was why they stayed in Sound…Sakura thought that living there would be bad. She was wrong…it was like living in hell.

The so-called officials constantly took away things owned by the people in town. They also collected taxes from the villagers…taxes that were too big to pay. That was why most of the people living there were very poor while those officials lived in luxury.

She thought that this was the worst they could do…she was wrong. In less than a month living in Sound, a few ninjas came to their house, and they wanted…her father. They asked him to join their army, knowing his exceptional skills as a ninja. He refused, saying that he would die rather than serving them.

Two weeks later, they killed him. Sakura could only cry at his death. They didn't allow her or any relatives to see him. Soon, it was obvious that her mother, Hana couldn't sustain them both. She was an exceptional medic. The pink-haired girl even heard rumors that her mother was trained by a Legendary Sannin when she was young.

She put the thought aside though, because the only Sannin she knew was Orochimaru, and she didn't like him at all. Of course, who would like someone who made your life like living in hell? Everyday their debts were building up, and soon, the officials came into their house to get her mother as well.

Sakura watched her mother being dragged out of the house. She followed her, tears threatening to fall. She didn't let them…she wouldn't show her weakness to those cold hearted bastards.

She looked around. All the villagers were kneeling with their heads looking down. She was confused…until she heard someone shout, "Bow to Orochimaru-sama!" She looked at the man standing in front of her mother.

He held her mother's neck, and soon, he was choking her. Sakura gasped – and without thinking, she ran and bit the man's arm. She looked at him in the eye with all the anger she could muster.

She knew she was in for it…but what happened next wasn't what she had expected. He looked at her interestingly and smirked. "You!" he said, pointing at her. "You're coming with me to the palace." He said scarily. His voice made Sakura shiver involuntarily.

Her eyes widened and her mother hugged her. "No! Please! Just take me!" she shouted. Orochimaru only continued to smirk, pretending not to hear Hana's pleads.

"No…I want her. She'll be trained. She has her father's blood after all. She will turn out to be a good ninja…for my service."

* * *

7 years later… 

"You called for me, _master_ Orochimaru?" a pink-haired girl said, putting emphasis on the word master and saying it with disgust. The so called man chuckled. "My, my, Sakura-chan, so many years have passed and you still despise me?" he said.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And always will. Just get to the point. Why did you want me?" She replied rather impatiently. He looked at her and smirked. "Getting impatient now are we?" he said, then his expression suddenly turned cold and serious.

"I'm sending you to spy on the Uchiha kingdom. Tell me how the army is doing after these years and I want you to go inside the palace as well. Get all the information you can find…especially about the prince. Report back when they least expect us to attack."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why send me?" she asked. Orochimaru chuckled. "If you do this mission, your family's debt will be paid…and your mother as well as yourself will be free." He smirked at the shocked expression on her face, which she changed back to a stoic one a few seconds later.

Before she could reply, he added. "You will also have to dye your hair." Her eyes widened and he could tell she was fuming, despite the darkness in the room. "Why do I have to do that?!" she demanded.

"People there may recognize you…you lived there since birth until 10 years old after all. Besides, it isn't everyday you see a girl with pink hair. A jutsu will not work because the Uchihas will be able to see it and they would get suspicious."

She sighed, looking down and unconsciously twirling some strands of her pink hair with her finger. Her hair reached until her mid-back. She looked up, facing him and with all the courage she had, she answered.

"I accept."

Orochomaru smirked, knowing all too well what her answer could have been even before she even entered the dark room. "Good. You leave by tomorrow morning. And report back as soon as possible…about a year at maximum." He said. "A year? You're giving that much time for this mission?" she asked, looking at him skeptically.

"This mission is important and crucial to Sound's progress. You better get it right. If not…there's always someone who can take all the punishments directed to you." He replied. She winced. "You better not hurt mother when I'm gone." She said to him sternly.

"Of course…unless you don't get this mission right." He replied. She turned to leave, when his voice stopped her. "One more thing, do not let your emotions get in the way." He said. She tilted her head to look at him. "They never got in the way in the missions you gave me before…why start now?" she answered, walking away confidently.

He smirked at her retreating back as a dark figure stood beside him. "Why didn't you just tell her that there would be a tournament to be the prince's bodyguard?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru looked at him, still smirking.

"She will find out for herself…"

* * *

Sakura sighed while jumping from tree to tree at a rapid pace. _Uchiha Kingdom…it's been so long since I've been there… she _thought, unconsciously touching the pendant on her neck. She looked at it and smiled. She would never forget the day _he_ gave it to her… 

"_Here…take it." An 11 year-old boy said. He had onyx eyes and brown hair. He put something in her hand. She looked at it and gasped, looking at the boy before her. It was a heart-shaped pendant filled with emeralds. At the middle, there were kunzites, forming what looked like a cherry blossom. _

(A kunzite is a pink gemstone)

_He smirked at her reaction. "Emerald because of your eyes and kunzite because of your hair." He said. She shook her head. "I can't possibly take this!" she replied, handing it over to him. He didn't take it. _

"_I want you to have it…as a little goodbye present." She looked at him. "I'm only going to Sound to visit my relatives! I'll be back in less than a month." She said reassuringly. "I still want you to have it." He replied, smirking._

"_But you can sell it! I'm sure your family would need the money!" she replied. He shook his head. "Just get it, Saku." She looked at him. His eyes showed sincerity. She smiled and hugged him…one last time._

"_Thanks…Daisuke."_

She never saw him again after that incident because they remained in Sound, having heard of what Itachi had done. She missed him greatly. He was her 'playmate' when she was in the Uchiha Kingdom. He would come to her house at least four times a week.

She remembered asking him what he did on other days. He said he was just busy and refused to answer further. _Come to think of it…I never saw his parents either… _Sakura thought. They met when she was 6, he was 7.

Though as time passed, he seemed busier. She asked him why but as usual, he refused to answer…so she just enjoyed the time they spent together.

Sakura shook her thoughts away. _There's no time thinking about these things…I should be more focused at the task at hand._ She thought. But she smiled soon after.

_It is possible to meet him again…right?_

* * *

She finally arrived, jumping past the gate. She narrowed her eyes. _Too easy…where is everyone? _She thought, looking at the streets. There were barely any people out. Then she heard something…it sounded like people shouting. 

She went towards it, and before her stood what looked like a big arena. She slipped in. There seemed to be more guards at this entrance. _But nothing I can't handle_. She thought, smirking. She put the hood on her cloak on, hiding her outfit and her face, as well as her now black hair.

She scanned the surroundings. It looked like the whole kingdom was there. At the middle of the arena, there were two people fighting – both she could see, were well-built. Then she looked up and saw who she presumed was the royal family…excluding Itachi.

She recognized them as King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto. Beside the king was a boy, maybe about the same age as her. He had raven hair and onyx eyes. _The prince…why does he look familiar?_ She put away the thought when she heard the crowd roar and someone shouted, "He's down!"

"Anyone else?" a blonde-haired boy asked in the middle of the stadium. It looked like he was the host of the tournament. She looked more closely. 'Naruto' was printed on his shirt. She took off her hood and approached a woman. "What's happening here?" she asked.

The woman looked at her skeptically. "You don't know? The one that would win this tournament will be Prince Sasuke's personal bodyguard! And have riches you can never imagine!" she said.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. _Riches huh? I'll give it a try then. I guess mother and I would need it after this mission. Besides, I could use this chance to roam around the palace freely_… She thought.

"Anyone want to battle?" Naruto repeated, looking at the crowd who were silent. Everyone was scared to battle the champion. He was a big man with a well-built body. Silence reigned for a while until…

"I will."

Everyone turned their heads to Sakura. Many gasped and whispered to each other.

"She's beautiful!"

"Do you think she can win?"

"Of course not! He'll shred her to pieces!"

"Letting her join is a bad idea…"

She walked up the fighting ring, pretending not to hear their voices. She failed to notice the prince's eyes narrow at her. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked her uncertainly. She raised her eyebrow. "Of course…Let's just get this over with." She replied.

The champion from the last round approached her. He was a big man but judging by the match he had earlier, he was very quick with his movements. "I won't be going easy on you." He said in a low voice. She glared at him. "I will." And her eyes narrowed as she continued, "Don't underestimate me." He laughed. "We'll see about that." He replied. She smirked "Yeah…we will."

"Okay, enough talk! Start fighting!" Naruto said. The crowd was silent, waiting in anticipation. The champion gave her a blow using his fists. Left. Right. Up. Right… She dodged everything. A few minutes have passed and he was finally tired enough to stop.

Sakura smirked at him. "That's all you got?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm done playing games." He replied. She grinned. "Finally…"

He brought out two big swords that were hung on his back. The crowd gasped at how big they were. Others cheered because it was only now that he actually took it out to fight. Nonetheless, Sakura remained undaunted. The opponent smirked and ran, all the while trying to slash Sakura to pieces. She evaded every attack he made.

She narrowed her eyes as he stopped slashing and faced her. "Dodging won't help you beat me." He said. She smirked looking down. "You're right…" she said, then took off her cloak, to reveal her red dress with black tights that ended a few inches above her knees.

(it looks like the outfit she has in the anime although it doesn't have the Haruno symbol on it.)

The crowd gasped and many men whistled. The prince was more observant though. _A shuriken pouch? So she's a kuniochi…_ He thought. Her fighting stance showed that she knew the ninja ways as well.

She swiftly ran to her enemy, gathering chakra in her palms. She gripped his arms, causing him to let go of his swords. She then hit some of the pressure points in his body and landed a few meters away from him.

Everyone else was silent, too stunned to react. It was obvious that he was paralyzed. She looked over at Naruto who stared back at her, still dumbfounded. He collected himself a few seconds later though.

"The winner is-" Naruto stopped, looking at Sakura. _Uhh…what name will I give?!_ Sakura thought, panicking. A few seconds passed and there was silence. "Uhh…my name is Sakura Haruko…" she said, plastering a smile on her face.

'_Haruko?! What kind of last name is that?' _Inner Sakura screamed. Sakura sighed. _It'll have to do…besides the only one who knows me by heart here is…him._

Unbeknownst to her, the prince was smirking from afar.

"Long time no see…Sakura."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So here's chapter 1…or I guess the prologue because there wasn't much interaction between the characters and it focused more on introducing them so…Good? Bad? Delete? It's my second fanfic (if you exclude the oneshot xD) It's just an experimental one though. 

Please no flames…constructive criticisms are welcome xD I still don't know how the story would turn out so I'm very open to suggestions as well :P

**- Gabbeh**

* * *

**Posted: December 14, 2006  
Rewritten: April 15, 2007 **


	2. Similarity

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 2. To those who have read the story before I revised it, please don't get confused. I mixed up the events a bit…well okay, a lot xD But I added a few scenes as well and I think I like this version better :) Enjoy! 

Also, to answer a few of your questions – yes, of course Sakura and Sasuke will be together sooner or later – plus all the fluff. And Naruto's going to be much like the matured one in the series, I guess – still humorous as ever. As for the other questions, I can't answer them since they could be a spoiler for the story. I'll reveal those as the plot gets clearer though :)

As for the person who sent the colorful flame – who also did not log in and left no email whatsoever, thank you for adding to my review count xD

* * *

**Where I Belong  
Similarity  
**

Sakura smiled as she looked out the window of the carriage. _It looks like the kingdom didn't change much… _She thought. It looked as lively as it was before – the streets were full of people and it seemed there was going to be a festival.

She smiled, realizing what the festival would be. It was a tradition in the kingdom to have a Cherry Blossom festival every year. Naturally, she attended those when she was younger…

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. He was seated facing her. She nodded. "I'm fine, Naruto-san. Thank you for asking." She replied.

They were the only ones seated inside. He had told her some of the things she would be doing as the prince's bodyguard. She had learned many things about Naruto during their trip to the castle as well. He had been the friend of Prince Sasuke since he was very young.

He was an orphan so the king and queen decided to take him in to help in the palace. "You'll be meeting him soon, together with King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto." He said. "You're going to be asked about your basic information, skills and ermm…other stuff. I think…" He continued.

She smiled at his childish antics. Then, her eyes widened in realization. It was a good thing that Naruto didn't seem to notice it. _Background information? Where do I get that?! _She thought, panicking. '_Gah, you're so paranoid…use your brain…and they said you were smart.'_ Inner Sakura said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Easy for you to say…_ she retorted. "But I have to tell you something though…" Naruto said, whispering. He leaned closer to her. "What is it?" she asked. "No one knows this except for me and Sasuke…so don't tell anyone, okay?"

She nodded, getting interested for what he was going to say. "Sure…" she replied. "Sasuke goes out of the palace alone sometimes…he's been doing that since many years ago. He's been putting chakra on his hair to make it appear brown."

Her eyes widened. _Brown?_ She thought, suddenly remembering Daisuke. _Nah, that's impossible…_ She decided, and shook her thoughts away. "He even uses this name…something that rhymes with Sasuke…" his voice trailing away as he thought of what it was.

Sakura leaned closer, listening intently. "Gah…I forgot. Hehe…" Naruto said, scratching his head and laughing. Sakura sweat dropped. "Sorry…it's just that he barely does that anymore…he stopped doing it often when he was 11 I think…" he said.

Sakura nodded. _Probably he was too busy…_ she thought. And Daisuke's face suddenly appeared in her head again. _Why do I keep thinking about him now?!_ She thought furiously.

"But…if ever he does go out, just leave him. I think he needs some time alone anyway. You know…to think things over. Also, leaving the walls of the palace would do him good." He added. Sakura smiled. "Don't worry, you can count on me."

He gave her a toothy grin. "Oh and you'll be staying in the prince's room." He continued, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She stared at him with widened eyes. "WHAT?!" she shouted. He winced at the loudness of her voice.

He touched his ears. "Gee, Sakura-chan! Not so loud…even I'm not that loud you know." He said. She rolled her eyes. _I don't think so… _She thought, remembering him shouting about her being so good when the tournament ended.

"But seriously! Staying in his room?!" she demanded. Naruto grinned at her. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan! The room's really big anyway…it's not like you have to sleep beside him or anything." He said.

She rolled her eyes again. _Like hell I would…_ she thought. "And Sasuke's not that kind of person…" Naruto said. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

_He better not be…_

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Sasuke was looking out the window of his carriage. "Sasuke, are you alright?" Mikoto asked him. He raised his eyebrow. "Of course…why?" he said. "Well, you haven't been arguing about not getting a bodyguard anymore." Fugaku replied.

"Hn. It's not like it's going to change anything." Sasuke said. _Not that I would want it to…_ he thought, smirking. Fugaku sighed.

"Ino is coming sometime this week." He announced. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Yamanaka Ino? The princess?" he asked. _The pig?_ He added in his head. Mikoto and Fugaku nodded. His eyes narrowed. "Why?!" he asked, remembering her last visit…

She was always clinging to him, sounding very much like a fan girl… Sasuke cringed at the thought. He looked at them. Mikoto looked down while Fugaku sighed. "We'll talk about it when she comes." He replied.

Sasuke looked at them suspiciously. His father was usually straight to the point when talking about things.

_Why was this matter so different?_

* * *

"Here, give your things to him." Naruto said. Sakura nodded, giving her small bag to the man he pointed to. Naruto eyed her bag. "That's all?" he asked. She nodded at him. "Okay, I guess you could buy some clothes later on…" he said mumbling. He led her to a big door inside the palace. "Wait here…" he said, entering and closing the door behind him. 

Sakura barely heard him. She was looking around, observing the palace. _Hmm…not much guards as the one in Sound. Most of them are quite young too…about the same age as me._ She thought and cringed, noticing some of them staring at her.

She then realized the reason why most of them seemed young. She frowned, remembering what her father and mother talked about years ago. Uchiha Itachi…

She was grateful when Naruto went outside and told her to come in. She looked around the room. It was very spacious. She averted her eyes to the people before her, bowing gracefully in the process. It was always better to make a good first impression.

King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto were seated properly and she could tell that they were very poised. She looked at the prince. His head was resting on his palm, while his arm was supported by his elbow.

"Hello Sakura-san. Welcome to the palace." Mikoto said, smiling at her. Sakura smiled back. "Thank you, Mikoto-sama." She replied. "Naruto had briefed you about what you will be doing, am I correct?" Fugaku asked her.

"Yes, Fugaku-sama." She replied. "Please tell us more about yourself. We need to know your background information…" Mikoto said. "Well…" Sakura started confidently. She had already thought of things to say…

"I don't think it's necessary." Sasuke said. Everyone's heads turned to him. Sakura's eyes slightly widened. _That voice…sounds familiar._ She thought. Before Fugaku could reply, he continued.

"I'll be the one she's going to guard anyway. Besides, I can take care of myself." Sasuke said. Fugaku sighed, running his hand through his hair. It was a habit that Sasuke got from him. "Very well…" he replied. Sasuke smirked. "I'm going to train with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei…" he said, standing up from his chair.

"Sasuke, show Sakura your room. She can go around while you train, or maybe watch you…" Mikoto said. He nodded. "Fine." He replied, waking past Sakura. He stopped and looked back at her. "Are you coming or what?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "Sure…" While walking to his room, there was silence. But it was not what Sakura thought it would be. It seemed comfortable…even his aura seemed familiar. She glanced at him.

_His eyes look like Daisuke's…but Sasuke's looks colder._ Sakura thought. He caught her staring and looked at her in the eye. She looked down as soon as she realized that he had caught her looking at him. He smirked.

"It's here." He said, opening the door to his room. Sakura nodded. "Okay. I'll go around, if you don't mind." She replied. "Hn." He said. She raised her eyebrow, suddenly remembering that Daisuke used to say that word often too.

It was either a yes or no. It was up to her to figure out what he actually meant…

_Daisuke, again? Why does he keep on popping in my head lately?!_ Sakura sighed. Surprisingly, she understood him. It was a yes…

"Okay, see you later." She said, walking away. He smirked at her retreating back.

_So you still understand…_

* * *

Sakura looked around. So far, she had seen clinics, numerous bedrooms, the dining room, meeting room, throne room and many others. Again, it was evident that there weren't many guards around. 

Although, she could see that each guard was well- trained. They all had a well built body and it was obvious that they were ninjas as well because of the shuriken pouches she saw on their legs.

She sighed. The palace was large and she had been walking for quite some time now. She looked around for a place to rest. The next sight she saw made her gasp.

A garden…

It was beautiful, full of different kinds of flowers. There were also numerous cherry blossom trees. She smiled and decided to rest here for a while.

She sat down with her back leaning on one cherry blossom tree. She sighed, once again looking at the pendant _he_ gave her. A small smile appeared on her face.

She touched it and was about to fall asleep when she heard noises coming from not so far away. She turned her head. Judging by the lack of flowers or trees in that nearby area, she supposed it was the training grounds.

She smirked, remembering that Sasuke, Naruto and this Kakashi guy were training. She stood up and dusted herself, walking towards the clearing. She smirked with only one thought in mind.

_It's time to see what they're made of._

* * *

"Kage Bunshin Technique!" 

Sasuke smirked. "Too easy, dobe." He said. Soon, a large ball of flame was exhaled from his mouth and many of the clones disappeared. "Teme!" A voice shouted from behind.

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened as he turned his head and jumped out of the way, just as Naruto aimed for a punch to his face. He missed by mere inches. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto's smirking face.

"Who's the dobe now, teme?" He said. Sasuke smirked back, getting into a familiar stance.

"Still you."

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened, looking at Sasuke more intently. _That stance…his fighting style…_

Only one person came to mind: Daisuke. She shook her head from right to left vehemently, disregarding the thought and focusing more at the task at hand. Sasuke was gripping his left arm with his right hand.

Soon, what looked like blue electricity shot out from his arm. "So you want it like that, eh?" Naruto said, grinning wider. She averted her eyes to him instead. There was a blue ball of chakra forming in his palm.

Although, before they could charge at each other, a man with silver hair and a mask covering almost his whole face - excluding his right eye stood between them. "Get out of the way." Sasuke growled.

Sakura observed the man more closely. She realized he was holding a small book. She cringed, seeing the title. _Pervert…_ She thought.

"On the contrary, I think it would be rude to neglect our guest." Kakashi said, his right eye looking at Sakura. In a matter of seconds, Naruto and Sasuke turned their attention to her.

"Who might this young lady be?" Kakashi asked. Sakura smiled, bowing to him. "I am Haruko Sakura, Sasuke-sama's new bodyguard." She said. "Yeah! She's really good at fighting, right Sasuke-teme?! She kicked that big guy's ass in the tournament!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn." The stoic boy replied. Kakashi's eyes glowed with amusement. "So she won the tournament? Too bad I wasn't able to watch." He said. She simply smiled back.

"Why don't you have a spar with Sasuke?" He suggested. Her eyes widened as she waved her hands in front of her face. "No it's okay…"

"Hn. I could beat her in a matter of seconds."

She glared at him. _Hard_. "What makes you think I'd lose?! Y-you…you arrogant bastard!" She exclaimed. Her eyebrows were twitching and her hands were clenched. He smirked back at her.

"You're too weak." He stated, smirking. Naruto and Kakashi watched in amusement. No girl ever called Sasuke an arrogant bastard, much less provoked him. She grit her teeth. "Why you little…"

Before she could charge at him, a high-pitched voice was heard not too far away.

"SASUKE-KUUNN!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think it's pretty obvious who that voice belonged to xD Anyway, thanks for all your reviews. They really make my day :) Oh and to those who also read my other story – Race of Romance, chapter 4 is up. Please read and review. 

**- Gabbeh **

* * *

**Posted: December 16, 2006  
Rewritten: May 1, 2007**


	3. Engagement Problems

**Author's Note:** First of all, thanks for all the reviews, they really made my day. Anyway, I don't think I can finish re-writing this story by June. Sorry guys, I'm just trying to enjoy my summer vacation to its fullest you know?

By the time school starts, I would have so little time to spend with friends who don't go to school with me, nor would I be able to talk on the phone until 1am in the morning…so yeah, there's my lame excuse xD I know…I'm a bad author -.-

Although, I almost got this whole story's plot in my head. So most of the important details are sorted out. I just have to add extra stuff to spice it up a bit, and of course what each chapter is about. I'm glad my sort-of writer's block with this story's gone xD

I made this chapter a little bit longer than the last to make up for my long time to update. Enjoy ;D

* * *

**Where I Belong  
Engagement Problems**

"SASUKE-KUUNN!" a high-pitched voice shouted. They all winced. Naruto groaned. "Not her again…" He murmured. Kakashi merely glanced up from his precious book, narrowed his eyes, then averted them back and continued to read.

Sakura turned around and what she saw made her eyes narrow. It was a blonde-haired girl about as tall as her, if not a little bit taller…

She turned to Naruto. "Who's that?" She whispered, as she watched the girl walk over to Sasuke and latch her arm unto his. This wasn't what caused her to be so annoyed though, it was that this blonde girl seemed very familiar…

"Oh that's Ino. She's the princess of a nearby kingdom…" Naruto said. Sakura could sense that he didn't like the princess much. _Ino…_ That name reminded her of something.

She would never forget that day…

"_Wait for me, Daisuke!" an eight year old girl shouted angrily. _

_The said boy was laughing, running in front of her. "You'll never catch me, Sakura!" He said teasingly. He turned his head to look at her, but the sight made his eyes widen. _"_Sakura! Watch out!" he shouted. _

_Sakura stopped to look at him. "Huh? Why?" she asked, when she heard a sound of a carriage coming towards her from behind.__Then, she felt a grip her on the waist and someone jumped out of the carriage's way, taking her with him._

_She looked at the person who saved her and saw a very familiar face. She smiled at him, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks Daisuke!" she exclaimed.__She chuckled when she saw his face turn as red as a tomato, his favorite fruit. _

_The carriage stopped and they watched as a girl with blonde hair – who looked about the same age as the pink-haired girl walk towards them._ "_What do you think you were doing!" she exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura. Sakura looked at her, at bit startled. _

"_Sorry…I didn't notice your carriage comi-" she started, but was rudely interrupted._ "_Sorry won't change anything! It's a good thing your friend was here to save you or I could have punished you for such rude behavior!" she said._

"_Hn. Who are you to have that authority?" Daisuke said, with a raised eyebrow. The girl glared at him. _"_For your information, commoner, I am Princess Ino and I'm here to visit prince Sasuke for one week." Ino told him, smirking. He looked at her with eyes narrowed._

"_So if you'll excuse me…I'll be on my way." Ino said with her head held high and walked back to the carriage._ "_What's her problem?" Sakura said, watching the carriage leave._

"_Sakura, I need to go…" Daisuke said, walking away._ "_What? Why? We only started playing!" she said, pouting. He looked at her apologetically._ "_Sorry Sak, I'll visit you again soon… He reassured her._

_She sighed. Nonetheless, she looked up at him and smiled. "Be back soon, okay?"_

_He smirked. "Sure…"_

Sakura sighed at the thought…she remembered that Daisuke only visited her again about a week after that incident. She looked at Ino. _Blonde hair, blue eyes and a over-confident attitude. That's definitely her…_

"Who's this, Sasuke-kun?" Ino said, pointing to Sakura. The said girl looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow, her thoughts of past memories fading away. "I'm his bodyguard." She answered before Sasuke could reply.

Ino raised her eyebrow. "You?" she said with disbelief. Sakura nodded. She saw Ino's eyes narrow at her, her face showing her a disgusted look. "Why would Sasuke-kun need a bodyguard like you? He's strong enough to take care of himself as well as me!" Ino said.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this. "Why would I have to protect you?" he demanded, all the while trying to pry her arms away from him. Ino's eyes widened. "But Sasuke-kun! Didn't you know that we're eng-" she said but was interrupted by a cough.

They averted their eyes to where it came from and saw one of Sasuke's butlers. (Was that what they called those people during those times?)

"Prince Sasuke, Princess Ino, King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto are waiting for you in the throne room. They say that it is very important. Sakura-san may also come to make sure that the conversation remains private." He said.

Sasuke looked at him suspiciously. _What's this about?_ He thought. He had a feeling that something wasn't right, there was just a gut feeling – and his instincts were always right.

Kakashi shot him a pitiful glance and the raven-haired man wondered whether the masked ninja knew anything about what was happening. Naruto, on the other hand, didn't seem too happy. "What?! Can I go too?" He whined.

The butler sighed. "The king and queen thought you would ask that. They said you may tag along if you keep your mouth shut." He said. Sakura couldn't help but chuckle when Naruto showed them a peace sign.

Sasuke and Ino walked to the throne room with Sakura trailing behind and Naruto was beside her. Everything was silent, except for the voice of Ino which was enough to make Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura wince.

Sasuke took short glances at Sakura, who he noticed was looking at anything besides him and Ino. Naruto seemed to be shooting death glares to the flamboyant princess. His eyes landed on the said girl beside him and his eyes narrowed.

Her arms were latched on his and you could tell that she was already invading personal space. "Get off, will you?" He said. Ino pouted and Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes at this. "You didn't really mean that, did you, Sasuke-kun?!" She asked, holding him tighter than ever.

He glared at her. "I meant it." He deadpanned. The girl didn't seem convinced in the least. He groaned inwardly as she persisted. "But Sasuke-kun I-"

"He said get off, don't you understand what that means pig?" Sakura said, her eyebrows twitching. Ino froze and turned to look at her with an icy glare. "You forehead-girl keep out of this." She said coldly.

The pink-haired kunoichi merely rolled her eyes. "Whatever, at least I don't stink like a pig." She replied. Naruto burst into a fit of laughter while Sasuke smirked. Ino fumed, "Why you little-"

She cut herself off, seeing the throne room door coming into view. She suppressed her anger by clenching her fists and sending death glares to Sakura. They finally reached it and the guards opened the door for them.

Sakura looked inside. The only people inside the room were King Fugaku, Queen Mikoto and now Ino, Sasuke as well as her and Naruto. She watched as Sasuke and Ino walked in front of Fugaku and Mikoto who were sitting on their respective chairs.

She decided to stay beside the door with Naruto, though she could hear what they were talking about.

"Welcome to the Uchiha Kingdom, Princess Ino." Mikoto said, smiling at her. Ino smiled back and bowed to her. "Please Mikoto-san, you may simply call me Ino. Besides, I'm your future daughter-in-law…" she said.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed in a dark tone. Naruto choked on his spit while Sakura looked at the unfolding scene with wide eyes. Everyone in the room looked at Sasuke as he regained his composure a few seconds later. His eyes were narrowed into slits.

Fugaku sighed. He had a feeling this would happen.

"Sasuke, this is why Ino is here. We have negotiated a marriage between the two kingdoms so that we may be united as one." He said. "_We _negotiated? Don't you mean _you_?!" Sasuke stated icily. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for their answer.

Sakura could only watch sadly from the sidelines. _Sasuke, getting married?_ She thought and realized that the thought created a sinking feeling inside of her. _Arranged marriages are bullshit._ She thought.

_Not being able to spend the rest of your life with who you love… _Then her eyes narrowed, her face darkening. Staying in Sound and training with the cold merciless bastards there sure has taken its toll. _Not like he would love anyone anyway._ She finally concluded.

"Sasuke dear-" Mikoto started, but was interrupted by Sasuke. "Don't tell me you agreed to this too, mother." He said. She sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. But it's for the best." She mumbled, but he heard her.

"The best? For the kingdom, yes but did you think it would be the best for me?" he stated. Ino felt left out, and being the obnoxious person she was, she decided to butt in. "Sasuke-kun, don't worry! You'll be happy with me…" Ino cooed leaning on his chest.

Sasuke winced. "Leave me alone." He said and pried her hands away from him…he didn't care anymore. Fugaku's eyes narrowed. "Nonetheless, you will get married after your nineteenth birthday." He said.

Sasuke clenched his fists. He walked away and grabbed Sakura's arm, taking her with him. He opened the door and closed it behind them. Naruto could only wince at the loud banging sound the door made.

"Should I bring him back?" He asked. Although, he couldn't help but feel pity for his best friend, nor anger to his parents for doing such a thing. Fugaku sighed and shook his head left to right, signaling no. Naruto bowed and left the room.

"Sasuke-kunn!" Ino whined. She looked at Mikoto and Fugaku. "Where is he going?" she asked. Fugaku sighed. "Probably in his room." He answered. He then called someone to lead Ino to her own room, just opposite Sasuke's.

Once she left, Mikoto looked at her husband sadly. "Do we have to do this?" she asked. Fugaku nodded. "I've heard rumors that Orochimaru is going to attack soon. I'm betting some other groups plan to invade as well. We must be ready." He said.

Mikoto sighed. "But do you think Sasuke could do it? To marry someone he could never love?" she asked. Fugaku looked down and closed his eyes.

"He has to…"

* * *

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she watched Sasuke pacing back and forth in his room. "So what now?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. He stared at the navy blue carpet, not looking at her.

"Damn this all to hell." He said, gritting his teeth. After a few minutes of waiting, Sakura sighed. "You still haven't answered my question." She stated. She watched as he continued staring at the floor.

In a few seconds, she stood up from the bed. "Why'd you even bother dragging me along if you won't talk to me?" She said, starting to walk towards the door. She stopped when he grabbed her wrist, preventing her from moving any further.

She turned to him. "What?" She asked. He sighed, running a hand through his raven locks. She could see the battle going on in his mind. She closed her eyes.

"Look, I guess you just have to think things over. There must be a reason for your father's decision." She said as a matter-of-factly. His eyes narrowed. "Orochimaru…Itachi." He murmured.

She froze, bit her lip, then looked back up at him curiously. "What about them?" She asked. He grit his teeth. "I bet at least one of them is going to attack soon. Father wants me to marry just so he could have another army at his side." He said. She nodded her head.

"I see." She said absentmindedly. _This could be a threat to that Orochimaru-bastard's plan. I guess I better tell him. _She made a mental note. She smiled to herself. _Don't worry mom…We'll have a happy life after all this crap is over._ She thought.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you looking for?" Sakura asked him. He was looking for something in his large wardrobe and seemed to be throwing all the clothes in his way. "Hn." He replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Found it." He said, smirking. Sakura looked at what he was holding and her eyes widened. It was a navy blue shirt and plain white shorts. "Don't tell me you're going ou-" she said but he interrupted her.

"_We're_ going out." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She raised her eyebrow. "Why? And why the hell should I go with yo-" she asked. She shut her mouth when in the blink of an eye…his hair's color changed to…brown.

Her eyes widened…

An image of Daisuke instantly appeared on her mind.

No…that's not possible.

_She stared at his onyx eyes which were now showing concern. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, eyeing the wound she sported on her knee. She tried to smile, pushing her tears back for him. _

"_Of course I'm alright Daisuke! This wound won't get to me! Shannaro!" She exclaimed._

_Just so that he wouldn't be worried…all just for him. _

Hell no. No. No. NO!

Sasuke could only smirk at her dumbfounded face. "Y-you look like…" She uttered out, then closed her mouth and gulped.

This can't be happening…

_She raised an eyebrow when he bent, his back facing her. "Watcha doing?" She asked. He rolled his eyes, even though she wasn't able to see it. _

"_Just hop on, clumsy." He said. She fumed. "Why you little-"_

"_Bastard. I know, now just get on my back so we can get out of here." He stated, turning his head to smirk at her. She grinned, pinching his cheeks._

"_Aww…Daisuke's worried for me." She said, the depressing aura now gone. He always had a way to make her smile._

_That was one of the things she liked most about him. _

Not him. It can't be…

"Daisuke?" He said, his smirk widening. She could feel her heart beating as if it was going to burst.

_It's hard when you finally meet a childhood friend…_

…_only to know you'd betray them…for the sake of your mother._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you all liked it :) Oh and to those who I promised I'd read their stories, I'm so so sorry. I will when I have the time. Lately, I've jut been typing some things little then updating whatever I finished. I will read and review your stories when I can. That's a promise :)

SasuSaku fluff coming in a few more chapters. As well as other characters being introduced xD

Till next time!

**- Gabbeh**


End file.
